


Lost Music

by Ladyarashie_sama



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Aurelion Sol - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Kayn, League of Legends - Freeform, Legends, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Music, Ninjas - Freeform, OF, Plot Twist, Runeterra, Slight fluff, Sona, league - Freeform, probably an origin story, seraphine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyarashie_sama/pseuds/Ladyarashie_sama
Summary: Due to some hate about Seraphine's lore, I decided to justify and change the whole thing to connect her lore to the Runeterra universe cause her current lore isn't much settled well with me.So yea due to my inability to make a lore since I thought It'll be a waste of ideas, I decided to make a fanfiction instead which also tackles about the loreI hope hope hope that you'll enjoy reading this one-shot fanfiction and without further adieu let's get to it!~
Relationships: None





	Lost Music

Sichore, one of the legendary places in Runeterra situated in the skies hidden beneath the clouds, only those who are dedicated in music and sounds are chosen to enter the heavenly abode.

Musa, goddess of music, born through the people's thoughts and feelings upon creating and listening to the calming sounds produced by nature and their everyday lifestyle which creates rhythm as the work.  
She had two daughters from an unknown aspect, presumably a god from a different plane but wasn't stated very clearly only Aurelion Sol knew of the account.

Sona and Seraphine, her pride and joy, her muses that kept her abode full with songs and calming melody. Sona, her eldest, with long smooth blue-green ombre hair and a beautiful kind timid looking face. Her young sister, Sera, short for Seraphine, is the opposite of Sona with her pink luscious wavy hair with a small star mark under her left eye she bears the same look as her elder sister: a kind, beautiful, enthusiastic girl.

Their skin are smooth and white as porcelain same with their mother as both girls are taught with grace, poise, and with the same education taught around the civilization below them.

Sona wore a blue off-shoulder gown with oversized sleeves with golden accenture. Seraphine had a different style, she wore a flowy off-shoulder baby pink dress with thin straps and a long slit at the center of her upper skirt gave Seraphine's dress a gentle flow when the wind blows.

Both girls' personality are also different from the other: Sona is calm, shy and a type that talks in a low voice while Seraphine is enthusiastic, loud and much jollier than her sister. The youngest mostly keeps the small castle lively and thankfully Musa is spared from her daughters' urge and curiosity to venture down the Runeterra.

The three lived happily in their heavenly abode, free from the chaos of humanity for many years as they could only look down and see what is happening not that they can do something to interfere, they must not interfere with the prophecy of time.

Sona and Seraphine are both educated by Musa about humanity and music, in a small garden at the back of their home the three spends their time playing instrument, with Seraphine and Musa singing as Sona played her favorite instrument, a long board zither from Ionia.

On their 14th birthday, their mother Musa gave each a magical instrument that will serve as their protection for the world around them grew darker and darker each year which is now impossible for the Goddess to sit back and not intervene. For Sona, she was given a floating long stringed board instrument which she gave a name: Etwahl. Together with her delicate and graceful hands and skills in plucking a stringed instrument over the years, she'll be able to protect and rejuvenate as well as create a barrier for herself and her sister from enemies that would try to harm them. The Etwahl also enables her to change the hearts of people and sooth their minds.

Seraphine, due to her love of singing and playing of the harp, her voice was given the power to charm a foe and those black hearted whenever she wanted and her small harp the ability to materialize sound notes whenever she plucks it and deal a big damage to her enemies, she could either materialize the notes to hold an enemy or purge their ears upon plucking in a high tune.

////////////

One time Musa called her eldest daughter to her quarters.  
"Sona?" The girl called paused on her tracks when a cheery voice called her from the balcony at the end of the hallway.

"Yes Sera?"Sona replied with her smooth melodic voice, she walked stood beside Seraphine who is looking to the stars distant from their home.

"The night sky seems to darken as the stars grow dimmer and dimmer each day"Seraphine described, her cheerful tone slowly fading and changes into a sad one.

"Don't worry Seraphine it'll be alright, mother is already taking care of things. The stars will come back to their original luster"

"Your voice is really soothing sis, you always makes everything A-okay!"Seraphine gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

"What was that?"

"Ohhh just a little something I made myself hehe!"Sona shakes her head at her sister's antics, sometimes she can't understand Seraphine but she know they are both different from each other but there will always be a day that they would fight over different perspectives, and Seraphine would always lose that's for sure.

"I'm going to leave you for a while there, mother requests my company"Sona broke the silence between them, Seraphine gave a look of dismay but Sona gave her a pat on her head.

"Okayy I'll be here for a lil' bit!"Seraphine happily bid her farewell as the older sister turned her back and walked gracefully to her mother's room.

//////

"My darling Sona" Musa looked away from the window and to her daughter, the blue haired woman beckons her to come by her side and look at the sky.

"What do see my dear?"Her mother's voice is slow but very soothing to hear as if it was an angel's voice, there would also be a slight echo whenever she speaks but Sona paid no mind.

"The night is darkening every minute as if millions of stars died distances away"

"That my dear is the chaos in the cosmos, my old friend Aurelion Sol told me about the chaos spreading again in the cosmos....a Dark Star is awakening"That only sent shivers down Sona's spine as she could on listen as her mother retells the story.

"There are those heroes that would protect Runeterra from the influence of the Dark Star but there are already those who have fallen to it.....I have to leave you both here in Runeterra, I am needed in the cosmos".

"I understand completely mother, I will take care of Seraphine as we wait for your return"Sona told her with hope in her eyes and confidence in her voice.

"Yes...you will not stay in this place, Ionia will be a good home for you to stay while I'm gone... Seraphine does not have to know about this. There will be festival in Ionia tomorrow and you will take her there, I will just come down to find you both when I return after this conflict. Do you understand Sona?" Musa asked her with a sad look on her face. "Harmony will be restored once again don't worry" she added and with her voice that is soothing and gentle which asserts assurance, Sona soon believed her words of coming back.

Knowing that she will miss her so much, the young girl hugged her mother tightly, burying her head in her luscious blue hair. Musa cried unbeknownst to her daughter as she knew, she wouldn't be able to come home after the fight.

"Mother, I wish I could tell Sera about this...but I respect your wishes not too so please come back as if nothing happened, promise me!"

"I-i promise Sona, nothing will break my word"Musa choked on her tears when she heard her quiet and reserved daughter cry, she must stay strong for her not to know the whole truth.

//////  
"Really! We get to see Runeterra today! We get to walk in Ionia today!? And we get to see many people?! Woahhh this is soo wonderful Mama!" 14 year old girl Seraphine hugged Musa tightly as she muttered a dozen of "thank yous" behind her ear.

"Now Sera, behave with your sister...you both will stay there for a whole week as Mama will attend a gathering somewhere"Musa's voice echoed after each word while Seraphine beamed at her sister who gave her a sincere smile.

"Ohhh yeah! I'm going to buy many things~ enjoy many places~ an I'll look for a song in everyone I meet~"The youngest daughter broke into a sing-a-long as she went to get her bag from the stairs of the small castle. Musa gave each of the girls a necklace, blue for Seraphine and pink for Sona and gave them a kiss on their head before enveloping them in a hug.

"M-mama you're squishing me! We'll m-miss you too. It's just a week!"Seraphine laughed while Sona giggled trying hard to hide her tears. After 10 seconds, Musa loosened her hug and gave them a wave of goodbye as the two siblings went on their way down the heavenly castle

"Don't get separated which each other my dears! I love you and I will miss you both!"The goddess watched as her daughters gave her a wave back before they vanished from the gateway she made to Ionia. She made one last smile before her tears came rushing down her eyes.

////////////

"Woah Sis! Look! Many people!"Seraphine happily dragged Sona across many Ionian people in a market place of a particular province when they got out of the gateway. They went past a couple of bamboo forests first before they saw a province gate and went inside. The people seemed to notice the two were different from them due to their hair and clothes but they gave no mind because this is Ionia, different things happens everyday and it's already considered normal.

"Ohh! I'm so excited about this trip, Mama was soo kind to let us venture down I'll sing her a song and bake her cookies when we get back!"The younger sister planned while Sona grimaced behind her, "Slow down Seraphine I might lose you in the crowd" Sona panicked, loosing the melodic tone of her voice as she walked faster catch her enthusiastic sister's hand in order for them to stay together.

"Please don't hurry and wait for me...I promised mother that I'll watch over you"Sona pleaded, her sister only looked at her and flicked her tongue out before giggling.

"An attack!!" One scream in the crowds left the spiritual people of Ionia in disarray, "Was it a Noxian?",  
"Oh no!", "Run for your lives!".

That is all Sona could make out in the crowd as people were running to and fro before a weapon clang raised her to her senses, "Se-Seraphine lets go!"Sona immediately held her little sister's hand tight and ran towards the exit which cannot be seen now due to many people blocking the way.

A dead body soon fell at the older sister's feet which nearly made her scream, but due to her Etwahl tight sealed behind her back with her clothes and Seraphine can't get her harp due to fear of losing it in the crowd, they were left defenseless in the recent attack. Sona knew the entrance would be too risky so she dashed to her left to find another exit, fighting against many mobs of people running for their lives, "Hold on Sera! We can get through this"Her words came out of her mouth, sounding melodic and smooth but with a hint of panic.

"I'm holding on Sona!"Seraphine grunts behind her, tightly squeezing her hand due to the force of the impact the people gave her "I won't let go..!"

///////

Sona reached a small clearing in a corner of the marketplace, her dress slightly torn apart and her chest is beating wildly in her heart, she felt her heart with her left hand to catch her breath and regain her composure. Many bodies lying across the street made her tremble in fear and cover her mouth with both hands. The attack was started by an unknown person and from what she heard, it may be a Noxian.

"Seraphine are you alright"She called her sister after the silence she's hearing, but came no reply from her cheerful jolly sister.

"Seraphine-? Oh no! "Sona covered her mouth again and looked left and right to see if her eyes are playing tricks on her, "Seraphine where are you!?"She heard her voice quivering and low as she fears the enemy might surprise her.

"Sera-"She felt her legs move a step as Sona intends to retrace her path and find her sister but a hand grabbed her left elbow. The young lady spun around to try and land a punch to her captor which is only a young boy with black spiky hair and a short braid behind his back, he wears an all black attire and a mask that covers only his mouth. Sona was confused but the boy moved a finger to her lips which was meant to shut her up, "Don't worry I won't hurt you...I'll help you out of here" he said in a cool voice but his words came out slightly muffled due to the mask he is wearing.

She was slightly offended of how he acted and moved his hand away from her, "Excuse me but I have to find my sister immediately! I lost her and I don't know how I could live without her" Sona is close to crying, but chose not to show her tears in front of a stranger, 'A lady's tears is her greatest treasure' that's what her mother told them. She turned to her heels to go but he stops her once again.

"If you step out once I'll kill you now myself"She heard a weapon brandished behind her back that left her in cold, she slowly turned around revealing her tear-soaked face, when she can't hold it anymore the tears flowed down her face. The boy relaxed his grip on his scythe and pats her head while closing his eyes in annoyance, "You useless girl, your sister will come back and you two will meet again... don't worry 'bout it".

Sona wiped her face and hugged the bag with her instrument inside, "I promise not to talk to anyone no matter who the may be until I find my Sera again"She announced with confidence and signed cross mark on her chest where her heart is within.

"Before I fullfil my promise, what is your name....my name is Sona" She's going to miss her melodic smooth sounding voice but it's for her sake, they say that 'Everything comes with a small price' that is why until she finds her sister, she won't speak to anyone even if she'll forever go mute.

"I'm going to miss your smooth angelic Sona, daughter of the Goddess of Music....by the way, the name's Kayn, don't forget that" The boy gave her a smug look judging from the movement of his eyes but due to the mask she can't see anything more.

Sona only gave him a nod and wiped her remaining tears.

////////

Seraphine woke up due to her head aching so much and felt a wooden surface underneath her back, the contraption she is riding on is bumpy as it is pulled by a horse on a road that is rocky. 

An unfamiliar woman in her 25's looked down on her and breathed in relief, "Oh thank goodness dear, you're awake now! Are you feeling okay? Does your head hurt?"The woman held her hands and caressed her neck and forehead for any signs of fever.

"I-i don't know"Seraphine glanced at the place around her and to her clothes which all doesn't make any sense to her, "W-where are we going?"

"We're going back to the ship to Piltover...thank goodness we found you amidst that rash Noxian attack and got away alive, what's your name dearie?" She speaks in a thick accent which is new to Seraphine's hearing, the young girl glanced behind the woman's shoulder to see a man holding the horse's reins and back to the woman who gave her the look of curiosity.

"I am...uhh...Se-uhh Sera.. Seraphine!" She tried to give a smile but ended up as a grimace, the woman shook her hands with a warm smile Seraphine thought she remembered something.

"Do you have any siblings, parents around Ionia?"

Ionia...seems like a familiar place to her.

"No....I-I don't know who my family are....."Seraphine abruptly said in confusion,"And I don't know how I got here" The woman's smile faded as she realized what happened to the poor pink haired girl, she soon let go of her hand-

"No! Please don't let go!"Seraphine suddenly cried out loud which startled both the couple, the woman just smiled and pats her porcelain smooth hands, "I'm not going to leave you Sera, I'll just talk with my husband". That made her head ache and when she turned left, she found a bag lying on the corner of the cart with a small harp sticking out.

"Dear? Can we take her home? This poor girl can't be left alone" Seraphine heard the couple talk in front of her.

"Of course Kiané we'll take her back to Piltover"

The woman moved to sit by the girl's side and looked at her with warmth and excitement, "Hear that Sera? You'll go with us in Piltover....your new home".

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note time!
> 
> Whew! Finally got the idea out of my head☺️ thank you so much for reading this I hope you like my fanfiction about League's Seraphine and Sona(origin, probably).
> 
> Also if you'd like me to make a continuation of this please also comment and I'll do my best to make another chapter.


End file.
